Hybrids
by Skylr
Summary: Max has found a new form of hybrids and the school didn't create them... JAX sorry no Renessmee she just doesnt fit into this story very well. HIATUS
1. Meeting

Hey welcome to the story: Hybrids

Me; What's up everyone I wanted to say thanx for reading my story

Iggy: and….

Jacob: yes and….

Me: Fine I'm not old so I'm not J.P or S.M

Iggy and Jake: Good Job

Me: thank you!!!

Iggy: STORY TIME!!! Hey wait I am in this right!?

Me: Umm Awkward

Iggy: I best be in this story!

Me: let's read the story and find out!

Max POV

I dropped off the flock at their new homes three months ago. They had finally found their families! Gazzy and Angel found their aunt and uncle in Oregon, Nudge found her Mother in Arizona, Iggy found an adopted family in Idaho, and Fang found out that he had been stolen from his parents and they now live in Nevada. So, now I am living with Ella and Dr. Martinez but we moved to Seattle, Washington, after my mother started a veterinary practice there.

One day I was out flying above the clouds because of the wetness below them an heard a faint popping noise…

All of a sudden I felt pain in lower back and wing; I looked at my wing and saw a large gapping hole. Then I was dropping through the clouds and trees into the middle of a meadow when I hit the ground I blacked out…

When I awoke I stood up slowly to see wolves surrounding me in the trees "Aw Shoot!" I muttered because I couldn't do a U and A with the hole in my wing. One of the wolves walked forward and jumped on me pushing me down to the ground _'Shit' _I thought carefully watching the oversized wolf I didn't attack seeing I'm against animal cruelty and all. Then, the large black wolf ran into the woods followed by a large russet colored one about five minutes later two tall well built men walked out.

I ignored the pain shooting up my back and stood defiantly, swaying slightly I got my footing and in my best no nonsense voice "Who are You?" the tallest man stepped forward "I am Sam this is Jacob" "and they are?" "My pack…" "mmk" "You need Medical attention" he said matter-of-factly I glances at the blood on the ground around ma and on my shirt "Um no I'm good I think I should go now…" I swear I heard Jacob growl at my sentence, how he looked at me was so strange it was so intensity it was strange. "We insist you see a doctor." Okay now they were making me mad "well I insist I don't! I **am** leaving!" and tried to walk out of the clearing.

I was blocked by two of the wolves on steroids. I really didn't want it to have to come to this but… I shifted into a battle stance and did a roundhouse kick in the first wolf's muzzle and he fell on the other sandy colored wolf I turned quickly to see two surprised faces then sprinted into the woods only to collapse a mile away from blood lose.

Will u please please review!!! ill love you!!!!

Luv Skylr!!!


	2. Hospital

Hey everyone its Skylr I don't really know if anyone reads this story but what ever a special thanx to Orangeduck23 for my first review on this story you rock!!

Jacob: Skylr is to tired to write a monologue or what ever its called so she is just gonaa rite hearts on 6 lines.

3

3

3

3

3

3

Iggy: now for the story!

When I woke up I was in an unfamiliar place and it smelled like antiseptic _hospital _I thought disdainfully. But how I got here was a mystery until I looked up and saw Sam and Jacob, I glared at them. "Why am I here?!" I basically screamed

Sam looked shocked but recovered quickly saying "You were shot in two places and three fingers were broken." _And a broken wing._ I added in my head then said "Um…So? Why do you care?"

He was taken aback but succeeded in calmly answering "You were hurt and needed help, so we helped you." _Damn _I thought _just when I was about to get under his skin! _Then I looked at Jacob, "Do you speak? Or do you just let Mr. 'let's save everyone!' talk all the time?"

He smirked slightly before answering "Yeah I do talk. I got three questions for you. What were you doing in the woods alone? What's your name? And Who shot you?"

"I was hiking." I answered quickly "Without gear?" he asked incredulously "Yup, I'm hard core like that." "Name?" "Why do you need to know?" "I don't need to, I want to."

I was slightly taken aback by that but continued "The name's Max not short for anything" I lied smoothly "Who shot you?" "Do you think if I knew I would still be here?"

Then the ever so lovely voice chimed in, _**Maximum you need to trust them.**_

_Um, Why should I?_

_**They are like you, they are not completely normal.**_

_Duh! They have pet __Wolves__ for crying out loud._

_**Not pet.**_

_WHAT?!_

_**They are like erasers but very good non-evil erasers.**_

_Ummm, well that's weird._

"Max, MAX!" Jacob was standing in front of me waving his hand vigorously in front of my face. "Huh? Oh um… sorry I zoned out." he looked at me worriedly "I'm fine."

Just then the Doctor came in and Jacob and Sam left.

Sorry its so not long ill try to update twice a day but I have so much going on so yeah review ur butts off!!! Luv you all

Skylr!!!


	3. Party Crasher

Lots of dialogue in this chapter so bear with me

Jacob: By now you know she ain't James P or Steph Meyer so yeah she no own us.

Iggy: Yep

Jacob: Skylr is being lazy so no dialgoue today k?

Me: Not lazy Tired!!!!!!

Iggy: Whatever coughlazycough

Me: Whatever on with the story thingy

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hello, I see you are awake. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He was gorgeous, pale, and had strange golden eyes. "What is your name miss?"

"Max." I answered quickly

"Last name?"

"Ride"

"Max Ride?"

"No actually, its Maximum Ride, I go by Max though."

"Okay Max, I have a few questions. The main one being why do you have wings?"

"I am an Avian-Human hybrid." I said reluctantly. He nodded warily "How…?"

"Scientists took me from my Mother and Father and added Avian DNA to my Human DNA, hence the wings…" I said

"Can you…"

"Fly?" I cut him off "Yes, can I go now?"

"You are not healed!"

"Check again." He checked the wounds on my lower back and wings. "Oh my! You are almost completely healed I guess you may go…" **(A/N 4got to say she had been unconscious for 3 days my bad.)** I got up and walked out the door when he opened it only to run into Jacob and Sam. They were looking at me which shocked expressions.

"Umm…Awkward...I think I'm going to crash someone else's party…Bye guys!" As I was trying to walkout two pairs of large warm hands lifted me up.

"We need to speak to you." Sam said in a low voice. "Fine, but put me down. By the way if you are kidnapping me it, your skills need some work. Usually when I'm kidnapped it involves tranquilizers, black bags, and chloroform." **(A/N for those of u who don't know it means a colorless sweet-smelling toxic liquid that rapidly changes to a vapor and causes unconsciousness if inhaled.) **

They looked slightly taken aback and finally set me down in the middle of the woods.

"Now tell us your story." Sam said

___________________________________________________________________________________________

sorry so short im lazy

**i 4got to say every1 if you like Jax JacobXMax Check out the story "Who Are You?" by ThatStupidLamb95 best Jax story ever!!! better than mine.....**

Now please review!!!! please!!! i will give you a cookie


	4. AN NOT a Chapter! sorry

Umm ill havnt added recently cause i have like 2 soccer camps this week and 1 more next week ill add as soon as i can =)

luv yall

skylr!


	5. explantion

I'm back! Well this chapter is going to be like freakishly short mmk?

"Um okay… I was taken from my parents and they added bird DNA to my human DNA so now I am not 100% human I'm 2% bird 98% human. That 2% made a big difference though… We have very fast heartbeats, air sacks, hollow bones, are very warm, and need to eat like 3,000 calories a day,"

They seemed intrigued so I continued,

"Oh and the big one is the uh wings…" Jacob's eyes widened, Sam made a surprised noise. "So uh…can we uh…see your um…wings?" Jacob stammered out.

"Only if you swear to take my secret to the grave." Jacob nodded.

I slowly opened my 13 ft wing span. Jacob gasped, Sam's face seemed to sadden "You must have been tortured…"

"Uh… Sort of they would inject us uh… I mean me with drugs to see how long I would survive. When I escaped I was on too many life or death fights to count. Even now I still wonder when they will come and get me."

Short sorry.


	6. Explanation cont

**So yeah hi guys sorry I like dropped off the face of the earth I've been slightly busy…… **

**Jacob****: Psshh busy!**

**Iggy: Yeah, u have been doing like nothing!**

**Me: I have I have soccer for 2 hours than, cross country for an 1 and half hours ontop of school so shush up!**

**Jacob****: What about the 15 minutes in between dinner and homework?**

**Me: that's chill time**

**Iggy: Sure u needs 2 try harder **

**Me; fine! Uh!**

**Iggy: k the normal disclaimer blah don't own blah **

**Jacob****; story! Yeah!**

Max POV

Jake was shaking in with anger eyes scanning over my body, so I guess either he was checking me out or he was noticing my scars.

"God you have been through a living hell." Jacob muttered still shaking until Sam put his hand on Jacobs arm.

"Uh yeah… but because of it I am a kick butt fighter, and have a attitude problem or so I've heard." I smirked and folded in my wings.

"Now okay I forget to tell you m full name, it is Maximum Ride or Experiment 001 I prefer Max. I'm 14, and most likely can kick your butt," I Said "I know you turned you turn into wolves and that doesn't bother me in the least, so yeah… Okay um how I know is you saw when I was all zoned out, well yeah, I was talking to the voice in my head."

I looked at them exchange glances and figured out why and spoke again, "No! I'm not crazy it was a present from the school, I also can fly at super speed and **(A/N new power I made it up) **occasionally read your mind only if your bent on killing me though…"

"Oh, um wow." Sam said "Now I guess it is our turn, the whole wolf thing is to protect the people we love from uh vampires… There's a group of vampires near here, the Cullens, they don't uh, drink human blood so the get to stay."

"Dr. Cullen is a vampire?!" I interrupted.

"Um, sort of weird too get used to but yes." Sam answered.

"One more thing you need to know, Jacob imprinted on you." Sam said.

"What?" I asked.

"It's like love at first sight but ten times more powerful, it's a wolf thing." Sam said.

I was completely taken aback glanced at a fidgeting Jacob and said "Um… I'll be right back…" And I flew away at super speed, as Jacob and Sam stared at my quickly retreading form in the sky.

**I Know its kind short but school/soccer/cross country is hell so I'm so busy, I update when I can, which as you see isn't often the only reason I added another story is because my sister added it on my account. So yeah everyone check out Heidi's story please its called wolf children (she uses my name because she is to lazy to make an account lol) plz review and Check out wolf children **


	7. AN

**********ATTENSION**********

**All** Of my stories are on **HIATUS **until further notice. I have to much going on to try and fit in updating the stories I will not be updating or reviewing till maybe January, February, or at latest the summer. I'm sorry I just have way to much going on to have to worry about this account. Thank you all for reading :] I will try to update when I can.

Love,

Skylr


	8. Special treat 4 all those who subscribed

**Heyy guys special treat! I have had so many people putting me on story alert recently (I'm guess cause New Moon just came out and its Jacob mania) that I have decided since its my Thanksgiving holiday that I will write an extra long chapter 4 you maybe it will tie u over till January or late December when I can write again my story is still officially on hiatus but u know I had time so what the heck!**

**Iggy: you should all thank sky by reviewing for her!**

**Jake: yes Iggy I believe they should! **

**Me: aww you guyz are so nice!**

**Iggy: btw she doesn't own it but wishes she did….. **

**Jake: I believe her exact words were I wish I could own it so I owned Jacob and Iggy because they are hot.**

**Me: Nahuh! I don't own okay blahhh**

**Jacob POV**

Of course I imprint on the one girl who is not normal, she has wings for crying out loud!

She gets shot at and bones broken often, she doesn't want to be sheltered or protected; she is free as the wind.

But she is beautiful strong and caring.

"She will be back, Jacob, because you imprinted on her and she knows about it, she is just thinking it over." Sam said.

"I don't know…she seems so…independent." I said

**BANG!** A bullet shot sounded through the woods!

A smell of wolves and blood filled the air.

All of a sudden something hit the ground it looked like a wolf with wings.

Max then flew into the clearing being chased by about 60 of the winged-wolves, some having guns some not.

"Jacob, Sam! These are erasers most likely who shot me so you might want to leave…" Max said of the firing of guns while round house kicking an eraser in the face.

Max took out about a dozen erasers but they here getting smarter dodging her kicks and double or triple teaming her.

"Yeah we aren't leaving!" I yelled as I burst into wolf form.

Sam followed suit and we took out the rest of the erasers in about 10 minutes.

Sam who was smarter and kept an extra pair of pants on his ankle at all times ran into the woods to change.

Max sat down next to my huge furry body and said "Jacob?"

I nodded my huge head.

"You look cute as a wolf" she said while gently touching my fur.

I gave her the big smile I used to give Bella when I rolled my tongue out of my mouth.

Sam walked back into the clearing slowly studying us and nodded to me so I ran off to my house to get clothing on.

Max POV

"Where'd he go?" I said.

"Home to get clothes and check on his father… Your bleeding." He said noticing the gash on my stomach.

"No biggie it'll be gone in like ten minutes."

"You heal fast?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever Jake will bite my head off if I don't take care of you do wait here…"

***5 mins later***

"Okay so I told Jacob we will be at my fiancé Emily's house." Sam said.

"Okay sounds good."

We walked to Emily's house and Jake arrived at the same time as us.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Umm, yes, are you?" I said.

"I'm perfect we heal really fast"

"Oh me too!" I said smiling he smiled back at me happily.

Then Sam interrupted "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Oh here and there…" I said thinking back to all my previous battles including Omega and an involuntary shiver rocked my body.

That's when she came….

**(A/N considered leaving you on a cliffie but im 2 nice)**

Angel dove out of the sky followed by Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Total.

"MAX!" Angel screamed.

"OMG hi Max who are they? They are cute!" Nudge said.

"Sup Max?" said Iggy and Gazzy

"Hello Maximum." Said Total.

"Hi Guys what are you doing here? Where's Fang?"

"We missed you and its summer so we came to visit. Why weren't you at Dr. M's? Fangs parents sent him to a football camp all summer so we won't see him at all."

"Oh okay." I said as I went down the line hugging everyone but stopped at Iggy.

"Hey Igs" I said hugging him "Is there something you wanna tell me like the fact you can see!"

"How did you know?"

"One your eyes were darting all around, two you were checking me out you pig."

He smirked and gave me a hug whispering "Why does that guy look like he wants to rip my head off?"

"Long story…"

**And that's it for now ill add more later I mean months sorry guys…**


	9. Kinda back

Hey guys… So I'm not back permanently but…I'm gonna try to update… here goes the shit… its really short sorry my heart just not in it…

Wait wait wait… before I update could you guys be nice in your reviews? K thanks.

Max POV

"I've got the time…" Iggy said smirking. "Fine give me a minute" I said, "Jake I'll be right back I have to go talk to Iggy, I'll do introductions later…"

"Fine… I'll see you soon." Jake said.

"Okay so what's going on? why are you here?" Iggy asked as we lifted off from the front proch one after another. "It's complicated…" I said

"Are you dating that Jake guy?" Iggy asked.

"No…? I don't know…? I am not good at this type of stuff… I mean we just met…"I answered.

"Oh okay and what are they? They smell weird…" Iggy asked

"Wolves." I stated matter-of-factly.

"WHAT!" Iggy said standing up and throwing his hands in the air. "If I understand what you mean the transform into wolves! You mean like erasers! You idiot!"

Okay I'm done for now maybe more later


	10. Chapter 10

Don't get your hopes up I'm still not completely back but I figured if I have to leave again I would at least get somewhere where I could leave you without being too mean about it.

Okay I don't own the characters or anything from the books, just the plot.

One last thing: I don't particularly care if you don't like the story. But if you do thank you.

MPOV

"NO!" I screamed back at Iggy "They aren't erasers or anything like that! They are shape-shifters, they protect people! They are here to defend their people from Vampires…" I finished calmly.

"Are you insane? Max I think that voice is finally cracked you!" Iggy yelled back.

"We are gonna take you back to Seattle with your mother until we can figure out what to do about the erasers… Wait the kids! They are back there with the erasers!" Iggy said as he started to take off and I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Iggy, I swear the kids are fine. Jacob and Sam will not let anyone hurt them ever I swear." I told him calmly. "Whatever Max. I will prove to you they can't be trusted I am going to go survey the area to check for more erasers." Iggy said as he took off in the opposite direction of the house.

I got up off of the ground where I was sitting and flew back to the house and landed gracefully in a tree nearby, as I jumped down out of the 25' tall pine tree in the wood I saw Jacob standing there with his arms crossed and a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"It is completely against my nature to let my imprint jump out of very tall trees without freaking out… This is going to be hard for me… But I will get over it, for you." Jacob said a smile spreading across his face as he finished.

I felt a blush cover my cheeks as he smiled at me, I could see the love he felt in his eyes, it was almost overpowering. "Well it's good that you'll get used to it because I plan on staying here and still doing what I do." I said laughing nervously.

Jacob chuckled and said "We should go back to the house, where's Iggy?"

"He'll be back later." I said.

Well that's it for now 'kay. bye


End file.
